The Black War
by A winter storm
Summary: Pitch is back. He is not alone. He found a way to make the sand come to life. They become worst fears. Kids worst fears are coming true. With this that means the black war has began. Four teens finds out what is happining and joins forces to stop Pitch they are the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Will they succeed? Or will they fall? This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

"Are you done yet!" North yelled,"I have to make prototypes!"

"Almost done!" Jack yelled. North asked Jack to fix the lock on the door, but Jack added his own style to it.

"Never trust a teenager when they said they can fix something fast." North chuckled.

"Hard that!And I'm done!"Jack yelled.

As North walked in he looked at the lock.

"Jack, what is that?" North asked.

"A snowflake. It will lock better. It will lock on all sides." Jack explained.

"Thanks. Now to see if it will work." North said to Jack.

He pushed Jack out and closed the door.

" I had to go home anyway. See you later." Jack yelled as he walked away.

' That was rude.' Jack thought as he headed home. The night was fading away to let the sun take over. 'The sun.' Jack thought, ' I don't now what, but I fell like it is more important then what people give it credit for. Like it will help with something. Something big.'

Back home things were as normal as things get around here. Kids went to school, parents went to work, and Jack was having the time of his life messing with people and having fun.

Noon. Kids were having lunch, so where a grown - ups. Then the sky turned black. Everyone was in fear. The sun gone. Everyone could see it. Everyone could see him. Everyone could see Pitch.

"Your world your fears are mine." Pitch exclaimed, " I am the one who brings nightmares. I am the one who knows your darks fears. And I am the one who will bring them to life." All of the sand around Pitch went to the ground. They stood in front of people. They took form of different fears.

Sand turned to flesh. Blackness to different colors. Happiness to fear. Jack hid as many kids as he could without being spotted.

Right then Pitch yelled," Oh, and Jack don't expect to see the guardians any time soon. I told you. You have a worst fear too." In a flash Jack came out of the shadows. Just like Pitch everyone could see him.

" What did you do Pitch?" Jack asked.

" Let's just say they won't be helping anyone this time." Pitch answered in a cocky a flash Jack was off. Leaving Pitch behind.

Jack went to North's place. When he got there everything was ram sacked. Toys destroyed. No Yetis. No elves. No North. He checked everywhere. The Tooth-palace, Bunny's place, everywhere. He went back to the North Pole to look to see if there was any clues as to where they went. He went into Norths room to see if anything was left he found a folded piece of paper. It had Sandy's dust on it. He opened it and it read.

Jack-

This is North. We now what is about to happen. Man in moon told us. We are sorry we have to leave you like this, but we have no choice. Pitch is stronger then ever. Sandy found a way to make his living nightmares die, but we can not give it to him. You need to. He wants fear and you. You need a plan before you attack Pitch. He will be waiting for you. No matter were you are. Find a place to hide before it's to late.

- North

Jack read the paper over again.

" How am I going to find out how too stop him if you don't tell me how to kill them." Jack was reading it over and over looking for a code or message of some sort. Then he turned the paper over." Oh so that is how you stop them." Jack said in a sarcastic tone. As he kept on reading thing became more clear. He knew how to stop Pitch and he knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2: A BIG nightmare

"Hiccup! You are going to do some dragon training today right?" Astrid asked as she was getting very impatient.

" Be done soon. I have to fix Toothless's tail remember?" Hiccup said to Astrid. The day before Toothless's tail got tangled in some bushes. His tail ripped and now Hiccup has to fix it.

" All done. How do you feel buddy?" Hiccup asked toothless as he tested how well it works. Toothless was glad to have the repair time to be done, and he rushed to the door and bolted outside. Hiccup ran outside to meet up with Astrid and Toothless.

" You couldn't wait for me could you? Sigh. Come' on bud let's go." Hiccup said as he jumped up on Toothless's back. He and Toothless bolted after Astrid.

" Took you long enough." Astrid mocked.

" It didn't help that you were looking over my shoulder the whole time." Hiccup said.

" You were taking to long and I was bored. Come' on. Let's race to the mountain and back. First one back gets ...um..." Astrid thought.

" How about the loser has to spend the whole day without a dragon. Deal?" Hiccup asked.

" Deal." Astrid accepted," Prepare to lose Hiccup."

" In your dreams." Hiccup challenged.

" Ready. Set. G-"

" HICCUP!" someone yelled.

" Dad. Sigh. I guess we will have to do this some other time." Hiccup sighed.

" Hay, when the Chief calls you go." Astrid said.

" Catch you later." Hiccup said as he set course for his father. (Who was Stoick the Vast and of course the Chief of Berk.)

" Yah dad. What do you need?" Hiccup asked as he landed in front of his father.

" A ship came back and said that they have spotted some storm near Dragon Island, but no rain fell and the cloud look like no cloud they have ever seen before. I want you to go check it out." He said as he pointed to dragon island.

" Don't worry, dad. I will go check it out." Hiccup said with a smile.

" Come' on bud. We have some work to do

-—-

" Well bud I have no idea what the people said, but I see no storm anywhere. Do you bud?" He asked as Toothless shook his head no.

" Well lets go and give the good news to dad. He will be happy to know that- " Hiccup stopped.

A loud roar came from inside the volcano. The ground shook as large thuds became louder and was tensing up preparing to attack and defend his friend. Rocks on the mountain fell as the beast came closer. With a blast of fire the wall of the mountain gave way. The beast came into the light. Hiccup was frozen. There before him was the dragon he thought he killed 2 years ago. The Red Death. The Red Death glared down at Toothless and Hiccup. She remembered what they had done to her. Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and snarled and sneered. TheRed Death and Toothless had a stare off. Then a voice spoke.

" Are you scared yet little scrawny viking." The voice said, "Now I see why your father was embarrass of you. Your nothing close to a viking."

" Stop it! Who are you and what are you doing?" Hiccup asked looking around for a person of some sort.

" I'm just doing my job weakling. My name is Pitch. I am the bringer of nightmares and yours my friend was way to good to pass up." Pitch said

" My name is Hiccup and I'm not your friend." Hiccup yelled.

" Your right. So I guess this won't hurt me at all." Pitch threatened. The Red Death roared and attacked. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they were off heading for Berk.

The Red Death started to follow.

" We have to lose him! Up Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless pulled up above the clouds. As he planed Red Death followed. As Hiccup was pulling up Pitch appeared in front of Toothless and Hiccup. He was a tall, gray man. With a pointy chin and had a black dress on.

" You call me weak and you waring a dress." Hiccup whispered.

" I hope you now you will never go back home." Pitch threatened.

" What do you mea-" Hiccup started. Right then Hiccup felt a hit. All he remembered was Toothless falling through the air. All the sudden his back hurt and he fell short of breath. He tried breathing in, but all he got was water. All he saw was blackness. Hiccup had pass out.


End file.
